


May 23, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I couldn't protect my preacher father or eggs,'' Supergirl muttered as Amos struggled under the villain she managed to toss earlier.





	May 23, 2002

I never created DC.

''I couldn't protect my preacher father or eggs,'' Supergirl muttered as Amos struggled under the villain she managed to toss earlier and the damaged eggs he bought for the Kents by the Smallville general store.

THE END


End file.
